用戶:HF2608
關於我 分享 ''來源:[http://www.mckln.edu.hk/achievements_inner.php?id=139&c1id=1 Methodist College : 2011 - 2012 Scholarships]'' '''請看第40段「IT Education Scholarship」中的「Student with best ICT result/IT activity」獎項。''' Methodist Church Scholarship循道衛理聯合教會獎學金 - For a good record in both academic achievement and service Li Uen Shuen 李宛璇 Mr. Lee Lin Chi Scholarship李連枝校長獎學金 - For The Most Distinguished Student in F.1 - F.3 F.1 Wu Yee Ting 胡綺庭 F.2 Chan Cindy Mei Yan 陳美欣 F.3 Tse Tsz Wai 謝子慧 Mr. Watt Hew Kui Memorial Scholarship屈曉圻義務教士紀念獎學金 - For the Most Distinguished Student in Core Subjects in F.4 Lam Sin Yan 林羨欣 Mr. Watt Hew Kui Memorial Scholarship屈曉圻義務教士紀念獎學金 - For the Most Distinguished Student in Core Subjects in F.5 Tse Yau Ngai 謝有毅 Mr. K.W. Chiu Memorial Scholarship趙強華先生紀念獎學金 - For outstanding achievement in in the HKAL Siu Man 蕭敏 Mr.Chiu Keung Wah Memorial Scholarship趙強華先生紀念獎學金 - For outstanding achievement in in the Hong Kong Diploma of Secondary Education Exams Sit Wing Ki 薛穎淇 Matriculation Class 1973 Scholarship 1973年預科畢業班獎學金 - For outstanding achievement in 2011 HKAL Examination Chan Lai Sing 陳澧昇 Mr. Wong Kwok Hing Memorial Scholarship黃國慶先生紀念獎學金 - For the most distinguished student in F.4 Ho Muk Wah 何牧華 Mr. Wong Kwok Hing Memorial Scholarship黃國慶先生紀念獎學金 - For the most distinguished student in F.5 Li Uen Shuen 李宛璇 Rev. Wong Tsok Memorial Scholarship黃作牧師紀念獎學金 - For second place in academic performance in F.1-3 F.1 Wong Ching Wai 黃靖尉 F.2 Ma Tsz Hin Herbert 馬梓軒 F.3 Wong Chun Wang 黃駿泓 Mrs. Stella Lee Scholarship李連枝夫人獎學金 -For third place in academic performance in F.1-3 F.1 Lo On Kiu Elke 盧安喬 F.2 Chow Ho Yan 周好茵 F.3 Lam Ka Yu 林嘉瑜 Dr. & Mrs. Ho Lok Kam Scholarship何樂琴醫生及夫人獎學金 - For outstanding performance in the Core subjects in F.4 Tam Yu Wo 譚裕和 Dr. & Mrs. Ho Lok Kam Scholarship何樂琴醫生及夫人獎學金 - For outstanding performance in the Core subjects in F.5 Ng Lok Yan 吳樂恩 Mr. Ko Kam Tim Scholarship高錦添先生獎學金 - For the most improved in F.1-3 F.1 Lo Chun Chiu 盧俊照 F.2 Choi Man Shing 蔡萬成 F.3 Chow Chun Pang 鄒俊鵬 Mr. Watt Mo Kee Memorial Scholarship屈武圻校董紀念獎學金 - For outstanding academic achievement in F.1 - F.3 Religious Education F.1 Li Mei Sum 李美心 F.2 Wong Yuk Wai 黃鈺惠 F.3 Lam Ka Yu 林嘉瑜 1970s Scholarship for Chinese1970 中文科獎學金 - For outstanding academic achievement in F.1-7 Chinese F.1 Wong Ching Wai 黃靖尉 F.2 Chan Cindy Mei Yan 陳美欣 F.3 Lam Ka Yu 林嘉瑜 F.4 Ho Muk Wah 何牧華 F.5 Tse Yau Ngai 謝有毅 F.6 Sit Wing Ki 薛穎淇 F.7 Siu Man 蕭敏 Ms. Beatrice Gabriel Memorial Book Prize for English - For F.4/F.6 student with the best performance in English F.4 Lam Sin Yan 林羨欣 F.6 Kung Sin Kei 龔善祺 Miss Josephine Tao Scholarship for English陶文理老師英文科獎學金 - To be awarded to the most distinguished student in F.5 & 7 English F.5 Ng Lok Yan 吳樂恩 F.7 Siu Lok Tung 蕭樂童 Mr. Au Tak Suen Scholarship for Mathematics 區德孫老師數學科獎學金 - To be awarded to the most distinguished student in F.6 Mathematics & F.7 Pure Mathematics F.6 Lo Chun Wing 盧俊穎 F.7 Ma Ho Yan 馬浩恩 Mr. Ko Kam Tim Scholarship for Chemistry高錦添先生化學科獎學金 - To be awarded to the most distinguished student in F.6 Chemistry Lau Kin Sing 劉健星 Dr. Alice Wong Scholarship for Physics黃小玲校友物理科獎學金 - To be awarded to the most distinguished student in F.6 Physics Lo Chun Wing 盧俊穎 Mr. Mak Hoi Kuoh Scholarship for Biology 麥凱戈先生高中生物科獎學金 - To be awarded to the most distinguished student in F.6 Biology Sit Wing Ki 薛穎淇 Mr. Ko Kam Tim Scholarship for Economics高錦添先生經濟科獎學金 - To be awarded to the most distinguished student in F.6 Economics Szeto Tze Long Jason 司徒子朗 Mr. Ko Kam Tim Scholarship for Business, Accounting & Financial Studies 高錦添先生企業、會計及財務概論科獎學金 - To be awarded to the most distinguished student in F.6 BAFS Iu Kwok Shing 姚國城 Mr. Cheung Wing Kit Scholarship for Sports張榮傑校友體育獎學金 - For outstanding achievement in sports Erwin Charles Helios 文日羲 Ms. Cheung Wai Lap Scholarship for Sports張偉立校友體育獎學金 - For outstanding achievement in Sports Leung Ching Nam 梁靖楠 Miss Nora Winifred Booth Memorial Scholarship - For outstanding achievement in Arts Cheng Kit Yu 鄭潔瑜 Mrs Stella Macdonald Memorial Scholarship - For outstanding achievement in Music Cheung Chi Chiu Alan 張志昭 Mr. Man Chong Him Memorial Scholarship文壯謙先生紀念獎學金 - Student of the Form 1 & 2 F.1 Wu Yee Ting 胡綺庭 F.2 Chan Cindy Mei Yan 陳美欣 Yeung Sheh Scholarship煬社獎學金 - Student of the Form 3 & 4 F.3 Wong Chun Wang 黃駿泓 F.4 Kao Miao Miao 高妙妙 Dr. Ko Chun Yu Scholarship高震宇醫生獎學金 - Student of the Form 5 & 6 F.5 Tse Yau Ngai 謝有毅 F.6 Ma Wai Yan 馬鏸欣 Methodist College Scholarship循道中學獎學金 - For the Student of the Form in F.7 Chu Ching Lui 朱菁蕾 Dr. Chan Wai Chung Scholarship陳慧忠醫生廣泛閱讀獎學金 - To be awarded to the most distinguished student in F.1 - F.3 Extensive Reading Scheme F.1 Yu Denise 余詠詩 F.2 Chan Oi Lam 陳愛霖 F.3 Yuen Sze Kei 袁詩琦 Methodist Collage Parent-Teacher Association Scholarship 循道中學家長教師會廣泛閱讀獎學金 - To be awarded to the most distinguished student in F.1 - F.3 Extensive Reading Scheme F.1 Tse Yau Wai 謝有慧 F.2 Or Siu Hong 柯兆康 F.3 Yip Yee Kam 葉綺琴 Methodist Collage Alumni Association Scholarship 循道中學校友會獎學金 - For outstanding service rendered to the student body Ho Chi King 何智琼 Wong Wing Yu 黃穎宇 Mr. Chiang Lung Kong Memorial Fund Award 蔣龍江先生紀念獎課外活動傑出表現學會 - To be awarded to three most distinguished CCA organizations in 2011/2012 English Society 英文學會 Science Society 科學學會 BAFS Society 企業、會計及財務學會 The Best Form of the Year全年傑出級社獎 Ching Sheh (2011/12 F.6) 澄社 Mr. Kan Ki Leung Scholarship簡祺亮校長獎學金 - To be awarded to students with outstanding performance in external competitions Erwin Charles Helios 文日羲 Kwok Chun Wai 郭晉瑋 Tong Fu Yi 湯富兒 Sir Edward Youde Memorial Prize尤德爵士紀念獎學金2011 - For high standard of learning and leadership Li Uen Shuen 李宛璇 Chu Ching Lui 朱菁蕾 IT Education Scholarship - Student with best ICT result/IT activity '''Mak Sze Long 麥思朗'''(是[[SE692]]嗎?) Lee Chi Him 李子謙 Tao Sheh Graduates' Association Scholarship濤社同學會獎學金 - For outstanding performance in extra-curricular activities in junior forms Yue Hui Yan 余栩欣 Lam Sin Yan 林羨欣 Sun Sheh: Fan into Flame Scholarship燊火存愛獎學金 - For the most deserving student in F.2-3 F.2 Choi Lai Wa 蔡麗華 F.3 Lam Ka Yu 林嘉瑜 Class F.5/1971 & F.7/1973 Scholarship - For the best student in the Hong Kong Diploma of Secondary Education Exam Kung Sin Kei 龔善祺 我的貢獻 * 我喜愛的頁面